HonoMaki's bunch of oneshots and drabbles
by Evlusar
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles centering HonoMaki. Ratings are changing. AUs are included. Accepting suggestions and prompts. Chapter 7 is out!
1. Your Existence is the Reason

**Hello and good day for all readers out there. Again with me and my new multichapter fanfic (Even though I still have one which is not finished). I don't want to let this idea slipped away, or worse, somebody got the same idea, so to prevent that from happening, I will just write another story. Anyway, welcome to the HonoMaki/MakiHono (Decide the seme by yourself) oneshots and drabbles.**

**Enjoy the story. (If you can't, please try harder *winks* )**

**DC: I don't own love live.**

* * *

_Title__ : Your existence is the reason_

_Rating__ : K+_

_Genres__ : Friendship and Romance _**(Sorry for mistaking this as 'ratings' on the last story)**

.

.

Honoka had been watching on Maki diligently since their first encounter.

She managed to found the red-head junior because she was playing a piano at that time. Even after a long time since she met Maki, and after they have been together on the group since it was created, Honoka still remembers the sound of piano which was played by Maki. She didn't know much about jazz music, or whatever the genre was. Up until know, she remains the same. But somehow, when Honoka heard Maki playing the piano, the melody of it was beautiful, soothing and comfortable. She always feels at peace whenever she hears Maki's way of play. And that was the reason why Honoka unknowingly attached to the music room's door and kept staring at Maki intensely. Until Maki finished and Honoka couldn't stop her urges to praise the young pianist from outside the room. The residence inside it was surprised to see a face on the small door's window. Honoka felt that she really needed to go in. She needed to see the pianist closer. As Honoka entered the room, Maki just stared at the second year, not knowing what to do with the stranger in front of her. And then, that was the time where they started to talked to each other for the first time.

Honoka found it always been interesting to be able to talk to Maki, even in the mean time. Her stubbornness, shyness, her high pride, her elegance, her mature side, Honoka found that all of them are adorable. And so, Honoka started to desire to be able to be close with Maki, as close as she could. But since she herself was an air-headed person, she didn't notice that Maki had succeed on hooking her.

.

.

* * *

.

"Maki-chan..." I stated out.

"..What is it, Honoka?" Asked her quietly, the laziness was showing its existence on her sentence.

"I'm bored you know~" I cried out, hoping that my partner in talking would start to focus on me. I mean, we're together, alone in the clubroom and doing nothing. Well, for me, it was it. Not having a good idea on what to do to kill my boredom, I was sitting absent minded with flat face and was resting my head on the table which somehow felt comfy. But the other girl was different. She had been reading her book the whole time.

"So am I." She answered quickly, flipping the page with her slender right index finger. I could see her eyes were focused on the book, not even taking a slight glance to me, her only partner in the club room.

"Cheer me up?" I said with a cute tone.

"Can't you see that I'm reading?" She said coldy.

"Ugh-"

'And I'm the senior here...' I sighed to myself.

"You said that you're bored, but you don't look like that to me." I said to myself, but Maki heard it along the way. I scolded myself to made her stop reading.

'..Bad flag triggered?'

As she stopped reading at the book, she looked at me. I couldn't help but to smile at her in return. For me to be able to made her chose over me instead of one of her hobbies made me so proud with myself. The guilty feelings were gone and was replaced by the new warm feelings around my body.

"And why is it?" She asked curiously. Even tough I knew Maki was also bored, but at least, she was reading the book like very serious, enough to make people around her become stiff, so that she could read the book peacefully. But still, by watching her enjoying her own times, I was satisfied enough to watch her reading from nearby.

"No reason?" I chuckled lightly. Maki in response only gave me a face which could be interpreted: "Whatever."

She closed her book and start sighing.

"Isn't reading is fun for you, then why?" I tilted my head, still resting my head on the table.

"It is. But I can't concentrate on reading since you kept staring at me like that," she placed the book on the table. "You can go to the Archery club so that you can see Umi, or helping Kotori with the costumes. Those are better choices than being here with someone like me."

The reason why we were alone in this room was because the whole group was busy with their current work. Or maybe, it was because the Student Council piles of work, which held Eli and Nozomi from doing the practice. And thus, the rest of the members went to their business. Kotori who went to finished her works, Umi went to the other club activity, Rin and Hanayo who went home together, Nico was actually going to the clubroom, but she remembered that she had to buy dinner for their siblings. The stocks were empty, so she needed to grab things from the grocery store she said.

"We could've practice without Eli and Nozomi here. It's not like they're going to be in trouble on catching up." I said, puffing my cheeks with a pout.

"I do remember one of the most important quotes made by yourself." She smirked to me. The scene where μ's was already finished practicing on the roof and was gathering with me on the center came into my mind.

_"μ's is not allowed to practice without the nice of us here! Because, the nine of us is μ's after all~"_

"Ugh... nevermind then." I groaned in defeat. Maybe it should've been better if I didn't declare that ultimatum.

Looking at me, Maki gave a small smile. I widened my eyes at the same time. 'She.. smiled to me? I know it's only a small one but.. Oh wow..'

"You're hopeless as always eh, Honoka?" I hid my face under my arms right after I saw her muttering those words. Reason: I felt my face reddened by itself.

'Something is wrong with me. Seriously something is wrong with me!' I kept screaming on my head, not forgetting to curse myself for being weird in many ways. 'Calm down, if you keep this up how can you enjoy yourself to the fullest?' I convinced myself, hoping it would make my current situation become better.

Fun times always came whenever I was with my close friends, especially my childhood friends. But after entering the second year of high school, the source of my fun times increased. Along with them, now the three first years and the three third years also managed to make the atmosphere around me became lighter, warmer, and comfortable. And somehow, there's this one person who has been giving the warm feeling on my body which had never happened when I was with the others, even with my childhood ones except this one. And she was sitting in front of me, looking at me with unexplainable look on her face. What I knew was, she had been captivating until I couldn't take my eyes away from her lavender orbs. And I always easily notice her because of her bright scarlet hair. And that time, I couldn't understand what was happening to me.

Sighing, I answered her with a small voice. "I know I am.." I said, keeping my face hidden within my arms.

But I didn't know that my current state actually worried the red-head junior.

"Honoka?" She asked quietly. I still couldn't answer her at that time, since I knew I wasn't ready to face her yet.

'Don't look at her now, don't look at her now, don't look at her now..' I chanted the same words numerously. 'You will embarrass yourself if you dare to look at her now.'

Therefore, I didn't give any responses to her.

Having no answer from me, Maki said, "H- Honoka? I.. Uh- I'm sorry, alright?" with a worrying tone.

I snapped out from my low spirited soul.

'Could it be that-'

Hearing she asked me like that, I looked up to see my junior face. She was looking at me, with a concerned look on her face.

'Maki worries about me?' I asked to myself, hoping the answer would be the same like what I expected.

We were staring to each other eyes for a while. At that time, I couldn't believe Maki would make such a face, especially to me.

'...Cute.'

My thought was brushed by Maki's question. Not getting any answer, she became more worried than before.

"Honoka, are you there?" She asked, waving her hand in front of my face. "Nee, Honoka!"

"Huh? Ah! Yeah, sorry. What did you say again?" I answered, stammering due to my lack of concentration.

Maki gave a relief sigh, placing her right hand to her chest, "Seriously you are hopeless.. I thought you were angry or something like that."

I only laughed bitterly upon hearing the statement. "I'm sorry, Maki-chan. But to think that you are worrying me..." I said, stopping halfway to see Maki's reaction. Maki blinked at first, then after knowing what I was gonna say, she started twirling her scarlet hair, and looked away from me. I couldn't help but smile brightly to the other girl.

"You're so cuute~!" I jumped to her, hugging with our cheeks touching. Maki could only scream, surprised by the sudden approach and the boost of mood regarding I was being spiritless.

"H- Honokaaa... stop it." Maki cried out. She pushed me away lightly. I pulled myself away, placing myself back to my seat and stared at her for a while.

"Wh- What is it..?" She asked, averting her eyes from mine.

I grinned at her widely. "Noo~thing. you're cute when you're embarrassed, that's all."

Maki blushed hardly until it became noticeable, even from afar. Again she looked away from me, trying to hide her face to be seen by me.

'Seriously she's so cute until it becomes adorable.' I thought to myself while giggling.

"A- Anyway! What happened to you? I was afraid that you were angry or something because of me." Maki said, trying to change the subject.

"Ehh, nothing.. I guess? It just.." I stopped, trying to imagine if I were to say, _"It's just because you were so beautiful."_

'No way, right?'

I just praised her for being cute, but I couldn't tell her that she's beautiful. It was two different things to be said to someone.

"Just what? Hey, tell me already!"

"N- Nah, nevermind. Seriously it was nothing. And I would never be angry with Maki-chan because of small things, right? Ha.. ahaha.."

She narrowed her eyes, It felt like I was about to be sniped. "Maki-chan?"

"You're lying."

I flinched. 'Bulls eye.'

"I, I wouldn't-"

"Still making excuse? Why can't you just tell me the truth? I was worr- I mean, It's not like I'm worried or something but, at least tell the truth!" Maki complained, nearly yelled to me.

"But.."

"Honoka!"

"Okay, Okay, I was flustered! I panicked! My heart was beating so fast until I could feel my whole body was burning, like it was going to explode! And I thought steam was coming out from my head so I hid my face on purpose!" Feeling exhausted from ranting, I panted. Trying to get more air to my lungs.

'Great, what now.'

Silent fell upon us. It was an awkward one. And one of the situation I hate the most. I tried to break the silence by coughing.

"Ahemm... I know it was stupid. But I'm sorry if you were worried that much. But I couldn't let you.. see my... pathetic side-"

"No.."

"..Hm?"

"It's not pathetic.. rather it's.. cute." Maki said with a low tone.

'Damn..'

"Ah.. Thank you?" I chuckled.

'This girl..'

Maki nodded in response.

'Always amazes me..' The warm feelings started to swarm around my whole body. And I knew Maki was the one who triggered it.

I kept smiling until Maki opened her mouth and said, "Glad that you were alright." I could see a small smile curved on her lips and a faint blush.

"You know Maki-chan.." I said, moving to the other chair which was located beside Maki.

"Wh- What?" Maki stuttered her words.

"I have this warm feelings inside me every time I'm with you." I grabbed her hand, and held it tightly.

"E- Eh?" Maki surprised. She looked into our hand which was already locked and looked back to me.

I smiled to her and said, "And I remember no one who could make me feel like this except you." Remembering something, I added, "Wait, my parents are counted." With a dumb smile on my face.

"At first, I didn't know what's this feeling about. It feels funny, yet reassuring. I thought it happened when I was with μ's, but then, I started to notice that μ's is not the reason. But you, Maki-chan."

Maki widened her eyes and blushed.

'Cute? Damn, got no more words.' I blamed myself for not being able to find more words to describe Maki.

I continued my speech to her. "Your presence is enough to make me feel safe and comfortable. I feel happy whenever I'm with you. And during classes, I always look up for practice, so that I could feel content with the rest of members, especially you."

Maki's face was as red as her hair at that time. I blinked, amazed by her reaction. "I.. I get it already, so stop talking. It's.. it's.. embarrassing you know."

'I want to pounce at this adorable creature.'

"Didn't I said that you are cute when you are embarrassed? Don't use the same weapon Maki-chan, it's cheating."

"H- Hey Honoka.. enough-"

"Nope."

"Wh- Fueh-?" I flicked her forehead. And Maki made a cute reaction, which manage to fill me up with happiness. And I was proud of it.

"Then let's be clear about our first problem. You were worried for nothing Maki-chan. I always pleased and by being with you, I never feel unsatisfied enough. So for next the time, don't worry, alright?"

"Al..right"

I patted her head. "Good girl~" Maki looked down and said nothing. Looking at her like that, I felt like I own the world. If a tail were attached to her, maybe it would be swinging on that time. And that thought became an idea for me.

'I will ask her to wear animal outfit next time.'

"Hand?" I placed my right hand hanging in the air, waiting to be taken.

"...Are you kidding me?"

I pouted. And this time, it worked.

"F-Fine.. Here." She put her hand on mine and I grabbed it and held it. I pulled her closer and hugged her.

"H- Honoka?! What are you-"

"No fighting back, Maki-chan. Payback for making me flustered. You know I have my pride as a leader, right?" I hugged her tighter and rested my head on her shoulder. The position was seriously felt comfortable, I could stay like that forever if we could.

"Okay.." Maki stopped from fighting back, and let herself being hugged by me.

"Is it warm?"

"Mhmm.."

"Do you know the reason why?"

Maki didn't give a response right away, then she nodded.

"Do you accept it?"

I didn't manage to get an answer from Maki, but I could feel she her hands reached my back and started to hug me back.

I giggled. "Thanks Maki-chan." And I could feel Maki rested my head, nodding as an answer on my shoulder.

'Lucky I declared the ultimatum, eh?'

.

.

* * *

**Done! So, did you guys enjoy it? If not, I'm sorry, If yes, I'm thankful.  
**

**Yeyy~ Finished on the night before valentine's day! I'm planning on working for another story, considering the valentine's event. But if I couldn't do it, then take this one as my work for valentine (hehe). I want to thank you for those who favorites, follows (I don't know why since it's an one shot, but I'm grateful. Just wondering), and reviewing. I'm happy that you guys loved my fanfic. About 'The complicated love between us' I want to ask you guys whether I should continue it in Nico's POV, Maki's POV, or third person POV. I can't decide by myself and I can't start on making the story if I don't know who will be the center on the story. Pretty please, give me a/an answer(s) on this. **

**And lastly, thank you for reading. Hope your time is not wasted by reading my fanfic. Reviews will make me happy. **

**Stay tuned for more chapters.**

**xXx**

**Happy Valentine! :3 **


	2. Since You are Special

**I welcome you to the 2nd chapter, which is the real valentine's arc! This once a year event is just not right to be missed (lol, said the writer who didn't participate on the Christmas and New year). Since this is a multi-chaptered fic, guess I will reply the reviews.**

** Anto 344: Spanish? Wow, thanks. I translated in and: ****_Nice story you've written here. _****Is that right? Google did that for me :). Well, thank you very much. The thought itself makes me happy already. ****_Una vez más, gracias._**

** Antonio18: Is that so? Great to hear that my story left an impression like that to you.**

** Daemon Hunter: I'm happy that you enjoyed it. Eheh... Guess I will try to fix myself. I'm trying...**

**Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**DC: I don't own love live!**

* * *

_Title_ _:_ _Since you are special_

_Rating__ : K+_

_Genres_ _: __Friendship and Romance_

.

.

Honoka and Maki started to go out with each other. And this is the story about when they had their first valentine.

* * *

.

"I brought Manjuus here~" Honoka exclamied. Grabbing the paper bag that she took from inside her bag which full of manjus inside of it.

"Thanks Honoka." Said the blonde.

"Oooh~ Rin wants it, nya!" The cat-girl declared happily.

"Me- Me too! Ah, but I'm on a diet... well, one won't hurt." Said the brown-haired girl which was next to the cat-girl.

"You made this by yourself? I'm impressed." Critiqued the raven haired girl with twin-tail style.

"Yeah! Considering it's valentine, I want you guys to feel my feelings which I poured on these. Ah! I also changed the red bean paste into chocolates paste!" The deliverer explained.

"Thanks Honoka, I'm proud of you." Said the blunette.

"Uhm! I agree with Umi-chan. Thanks Honoka-chan!" Added the gray ash haired girl.

"As expected of μ's leader, eh?" Stated the girl with kansai accent with a little giggling.

"Thanks.. Honoka." That was the last comment, coming from the red-haired girl. Which made it the last from the rest of the members.

Honoka continued to smile happily, as the members gathered around her to pick up their belonging. The turns for picking up the manju were the same as their comments.

The first one was Eli. She took one and took a bite of it. The next thing came out from her mouth was her favorite Russians word. "Harasho. Honoka you're good at this."

"Thanks Eli-chan!"

The second was Nico. As she bit a piece of it, she started to play the cool act once again. "Hmph, I will consider this as a good job. But still not good enough to be compared to Nico's skill."

"Hehe, I will try harder next time."

Rin was the third. "Nyaa~ the chocolate melts right away on my mouth..." She said, already lost on her thoughts.

Hanayo also joined in. "Hmm.. I think I fall in love with this." She already finished her manju, "Can I have one more?"

"I'm sorry.. I only made on for each person." Honoka giggled.

"I thought you only wanted one, Kayo-chin? Rin doesn't mind to share her with you."

"Rin-chan... Ugh- no! I am on diet. I can't..." Said the determined girl, holding her urge to not take her best friend portion. Rin only looked at Hanayo with indecisive feeling. There was the part of her who wanted to let her eat, but there was also the part who wanted to support her. And thus, Rin decided to keep eating.

Moving to the fifth person, Umi took one and took a smile bite. "Hm? It's sweeter than usual.. right, Kotori?"

The sixth girl already ate half of it. "Mhmm, but it's good as always. Honoka-chan thanks." said Kotori. "I guess that's right. Thank you, Honoka." added Umi.

"Now, now you two. Why so formal?" Honoka laughed happily. Having her best friends complimented on her, she couldn't help but laugh with a stupid grin on her face.

The seventh ate it and gave a shocked look. "My, Honoka-chan. I bet you'll be a good wife, right, Maki-chan?" Nozomi asked, still eating the manju.

Maki who was going to take one, flinched upon hearing the question. "Wh- What are you talking about? And don't ask me! I even haven't take mine yet." Said the flustered girl, surprised to be questioned suddenly.

"Well, don't mind about that. Here Maki-chan, this is yours." Honoka tried to change the subject. Luckily, the members were focused on teasing Maki, they didn't see that the one who brought the manjus also surprised by the sudden statement and question. Not that the statement mattered, but the question which directed to Maki was the real reason why Honoka got nervous.

After the situation became calmer, Maki took one and bit it carefully. Munching carefully, she noticed something. "Mine is filled with red-bean paste?" Said Maki, giving a confused look to Honoka and the others.

"E.. Etto.. Guess I forgot to change it?"

"Clumsy as always.."

"Honoka.."

"Honoka-chan..."

The members gave their critiques upon knowing their leader clumsiness.

"Aha.. hahaha.." Honoka could only laugh. She could've explained the reason, but she wouldn't do that. Not in front of them.

"Now that we have our snacks, let's continue our training." Eli said, standing up firstly before the others.

"Okayy~"

.

.

.

"Thanks for the hard work!"

μ's had finished their practice on that day. One by one, they left the rooftop using the exit.

"You two, don't do indecent things on the rooftop alright~? Even if it is valentine, you're still underage, after all~" Nozomi smirked before leaving them together alone. Her teasing made those two stuck on an awkward silence. _"Damn Nozomi.." _Maki cursed the third year.

Maki was going to leave Honoka alone and went home, letting her curiosity and anxiety killing her slowly. _'C'mon Maki, you know that she's clumsy. And valentine is not always about chocolate. The main thing is, you got one from her.' _Maki thought to herself. To be honest, she was upset. While the others having their manju with chocolate paste which was full of Honoka's feeling, she got the normal one. The usual one that the normal customers would get. But alas, what's done is done.

"Well, it's about time.. I should go ho-"

"Maki-chan, wait!" Honoka stopped Maki who was approaching the exit.

"..What is it?"

Maki widened her eyes, seeing a small gift, wrapped in a small box with a red ribbon in front of her eyes, and was being held by Honoka. "Happy Valentine Maki-chan!" Exclaimed Honoka happily. Maki could see the senior innocent face, with a big smile on it. _'So- So cute..' _Thought Maki to herself.

She remembered about the thing she had earlier and asked Honoka, "But- Then what about the manjus? I thought those were-"

"Well, yes. Those are also my valentine gifts to μ's." Explained Honoka. Maki stared at the older girl for a while. If those were the gifts, then what was that thing which in front of her at that time? _'This.. Is this...'_

"Won't you take your present?" Honoka gave a confused look. Wondering why the red-head was ignoring her hand, at where the gift was.

"A- Ah, sorrhy." Maki said, blushing. She was flustered too much, enough to made her pronunciation became false. Honoka only giggled hearing the new word.

"Open up." She gestured Maki to open her present.

"About the manju... I.. have my reason." Said Honoka while Maki was opening her present.

Maki scanned at Honoka's face. "You do?" Honoka nodded.

"Well, it's simple, nearly the same as stupid. It's because red-bean paste respresents yourself. You know.. you have the same color. Red, I mean." Honoka said, placing her index fingers together.

Maki chuckled lightly. "What is that? So childish." She said, putting her right hand on her mouth, preventing herself from laughing to hard.

"W- Well! I know it is! And, would you open it up already?" Honoka tried to change the subject. She couldn't bear to be teased, especially by her junior.

"Okay, okay.." Maki unwrapped the ribbon, and opened the box cover.

"And this is?"

"A Monaka!"

"Mona..ka?" Asked Maki. Not knowing the thing she had in front of her, she gave Honoka a confused look. A red jam spotted, sandwiched between two thin wafers, smeared by chocolate lied in front of her. Named Monaka, or so Honoka said.

"Eat it, Maki-chan." Said Honoka excitedly, her eyes were sparkling, waiting the red-head to eat her handmade sweet. Maki ate it like Honoka said, and Maki's expression changed from the confused one into the surprised one.

"Delicious.."

"Hehe, is that so~?" Honoka beamed, feeling unbelievably happy on the simple one word compliment. "Say, what jam is this? I think I've tasted it somewhere-"

"It's similar to the manju! Both use adzuki bean as the raw material." Honoka explained. Maki only nodded in response, hoping that she would understand about Japanese sweets someday later.

"Do you know what color is adzuki bean?"

Maki shook her head.

"It is red. That's why red-bean paste color is also red. I wanted to give this to you so that you can remember me often Maki-chan!"

Maki tilted her head, "I.. always remember though.." She said quietly, but enough to be heard by Honoka. It was hard for her to be honest after all. Even in front of her girlfriend.

"You do?" Honoka asked cutely. "Hehe~ Do you recall the name of the sweet you just ate?"

"Monaka?" Maki asked.

"Does the name remind you of something?"

Maki started to smile, understanding what Honoka meant. "Yes, and it reminds me of you."

Honoka returned the smile with the genuine one. She felt so happy that she couldn't stop smiling to her girlfriend.

"Maki-chan, you just ate me." Honoka laughed sheepishly. "Hah?!" Maki who heard that blushes furiously. '_W- W- What did she just say?' _Maki surprised by Honoka's sentence.

_'She had always been so dense when it comes to this.'_ Maki thought, remembering every time Honoka managed to surprise her heart. She scanned her girlfriend, who was smiling brightly to her. _'And that what makes her cute and adorable.' _Maki smiled back to Honoka.

"Is it wrong for me to say that?" Honoka asked Maki.

"It's not.."

Honoka chuckled, "Actually, I was going to say something different, but this just came out of nowhere."

"N- Nevermind. What were you going to say?"

"Actually.. It's about the Monaka itself. If adzuki bean jam is representing you, then Monaka is myself. And on Monaka, adzuki bean jam is the main ingredient, which makes Monoka have its taste. The same thing also works on me, Maki-chan. You're the important person on my life, and by having you, I will always have my day full with happiness." Honoka explained while staring at Maki with a soft expression on her face.

Maki easily noticed that her face was reddened. She knew that she was expecting Honoka to say something that would bring happiness to her. But this was beyond expectation. Maki covered her mouth and looked away from Honoka. _'Damn. I can't believe I always lost my cool everytime I am with her.'_

Honoka moved closer to Maki and rested her body on Maki's shoulder. "Ho..noka?"

"I'm sorry Maki-chan, I didn't think that saying all those things would be this embarrassing." Honoka said. Maki looked down and saw Honoka's ears were red. She believed that Honoka's face condition which was hid on her shoulder was also the same.

"Honoka.." Called Maki quietly, as she started to stroke Honoka's ginger hair.

"Hmm?" Asked Honoka in calm tone, enjoying the strokes from Maki's smooth hand. And when she was enjoying it, she could feel another smooth and wet thing placed on the top of her head.

"H- Happy Valentine." Mak said awkwardly.

Honoka looked up and saw Maki who was staring at her with her mouth covered, hoping that her embarrassment would decrease. And of course, her red-colored face. She let out a small laugh on her girlfriend and happily gave her a smile, "Happy Valentine, Maki-chan."

.

.

* * *

**Done! Aw damn, I couldn't finished this story on 14th... Well whatever. Hope you guys enjoyed my story and your valentine's day.**

**Gladly accepting reviews! :)**

**This one shot will have its sequel on white day. Stay tuned!**


	3. The Best Gift

**Hi readers, sorry for the delayed update. I was banned from using my laptop by _her_ so... yeah. About reviews.. guess I'll just drop my decision on replying on the story. It's tiresome- I mean... I will just reply them through PM, so that's it. :)  
**

**Anyway, as I promised, this is the sequel from chapter 2. Please forgive me if it is too short, since I did this on internet cafe only about less than 2 hours. (I don't want to delay this anymore.)  
**

** Enjoy the story as always readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

_Title_ _:_ _The best gift__  
_

_Rating__ : T  
_

_Genres_ _: __Friendship and Romance_

.

.

Maki has been thinking about what should she give in return from the Valentine's day. Chocolate? Expensive accessories? Clothes? In the end, she just doesn't know.

* * *

_**March, 12  
**_

"Rin, Hanayo! Hurry up!" Maki yelled at her two best friends who were taking a long time. They should have not made her wait like this. Even though Maki was the one who asked for their help, but it couldn't be helped. Even the Scarlet Princess would be troubled by love problem.

"Yeah, yeah, comiing~ Kayo-chin c'mon, nya." Rin said, taking Hanayo's hand so that the other girl could walk faster. Hanayo only squealed 'Uwaah', surprised by being yelled and being dragged. But then, she smiled and whispered to the cat-girl, "Maki-chan really is perky about this."

"You bet." The other girl returned the smile.

"Geez, what did you two do anyway? It's getting darker you know." Maki sighed after both her friend reached nearby her position which was the front gate.

"Sorry Maki-chan." They both apologized with their giggling.

"Well, that's fine. I'm in no place for scolding you guys, after all, I'm... the one in the needs of help." She said, admitting her situation. Rin and Hanayo didn't mind with her attitude, but it seemed Maki loosened up her pride, although it was embarrassing for her.

"U-Uwaah.." Hanayo and Rin opened her mouth.

"My, my Maki-chan~ It's not like you at all, nya! Honoka-chan manages to change you this much, eh?" Rin teased.

"Ahahah, Rin-chan stop it. Can't you see that Maki-chan is trying really hard?" Said Hanayo who noticed Maki's cheeks reddened.

"Sh-Shut it! Now let's go!" She stomped off, letting the laughing couple fall behind.

...

"In the end, we couldn't find what we needed, nya." Rin said. The three had been searching all kinds of accessories, from cute, fancy, weird, and even the high-class ones. But none of them picked Maki's interest. Maki only sighed, feeling guilty for dragging her best friends into this without any results.

"I'm sorry, I just... I don't know. Everything I saw seemed a bit off." She explained.

"That's why you didn't pick anything?" Asked Hanayo, and Maki nodded in response.

"That's alright, Maki-chan! I bet Honoka-chan will accept anything happily, nya!"

"I agree with Rin-chan, Maki-chan." Hanayo added.

"I see," Maki gave the two of them a small smile, "Thank you for the companion, Rin, Hanayo." And the two of them replied Maki's smile happily. After knowing that it was already late enough, both excused themselves and went home. Of course Maki also went home, even if she herself still confused about the gift. White day was coming closer after all.

* * *

**_March, 13_**

"Ni-Nico-chan, where are you going after this?"

"Hm? What is this, the tsun and cold Maki-chan needs anything from the great Idol Yazawa Nico?"

"Ugh-" Maki frowned, pissed off by the senior reaction which was absolutely on purpose. Nico only laughed triumphantly, knowing that the junior already admitted her defeat.

"Well, I'm going to the grocery store, what about it?" Asked her, and Maki's face suddenly brightened.

"Then, let me join you."

Exiting the school gate together, Maki explained on the way why she needed Nico's help in the first place.

"So, since accessories won't work, the other choice is chocolate, eh?" Nico asked, and Maki nodded quietly.

"Man, you are hopeless, though your decision to ask me in this matter is very wise. Finally admit my skills on cooking?" She smirked.

"I don't... deny that." Nico blinked in surprise.

"μ's need to thank Honoka later, she success on making Maki-chan becomes honest." Nico said with a sraight face.

"Stop it!" She yelled at her senior.

...

"Well, with those ingredients, you can make any kinds of chocolate you like." Nico said. Both of them got out from the store and each brought plastic bag on their hand. Maki was the one who paid for it, even Nico's. Of course at first the senior didn't let her, but since Maki insisted, she gave up. '_An easy way to thank people by rich kid.' _Nico thought to herself.

"Lucky the store had that book." Nico pointed at the 'How to make chocolate' book on Maki's hand. Of course the instructions of many kinds of chocolate already instructed on the book. "Yeah." Maki said and nodded in agreement.

"I don't know why won't you buy one. Piece of cake for you, right?" Nico asked.

"But.. I thought it would be more special if it was home made.." Maki said, exposing her true intention.

"Then by your chef?"

"I want to at least make it by myself. Honoka also did that for me after all." Maki said with a serious tone. Nico only looked at her.

"I see. Well, then, good luck. Gotta go to my cute little siblings." Nico said, before ran off leaving the determined Maki. _'You can do this!'_

...

_'What.. is this..' _Maki jaw dropped, she looked terrified by the thing in front of her. Yeah, the thing that she made by herself, and that thing was expected to be a chocolate but...

"It really is chocolate, the color, that is." Maki said to herself. No way she could give it to Honoka tomorrow. She still considered Honoka as her girlfriend, not a guinea pig from her experiment. She groaned and slammed the table. _'Just where did I go wrong?!'_

Scratching her head furiously, she looked at the book. _'I read that properly, no way I misread it.. then why?'_

"Argh-! So frustating..." She shouted at the big kitchen. Hoping that the room could understand her madness. But actually, another residence of the house heard her.

"Maki? What's wro- Maki?! Why the mess?" A voice could be heard from the kitchen door, the long red-haired woman, which granted the same thing to her.

"Ma-Mama?! It's... It's nothing! Now, go out, I will clean this place, promise!" She said, panicking. Her mom looked at her worriedly before leaving her daughter alone in the kitchen again. Maki sighed. _'I don't know anymore..' _She thought, before cleaning the mess and bathed to refresh her complicated mind.

...

_'What should I do..?' _Maki thought, she already finished her bath and was laying on the queen sized bed. Hugging the comfy pillow, she put her face deeply into it.

_'Seriously what should I do... I don't have any ideas at this moment. Just... what should I do?' _Maki pulled herself out from the pillow. Nearly out of oxygen, she took a deep breath and sighed.

_'I don't know much about her in the first place, do I? Where should I get information.. ask her? But it's already late, and it'd be too obvious. Information... Idol... School idol.. leader of group..' _Then, Maki snapped out and she lifted body from the bed.

"...Why didn't I think about this sooner, for God's sake." She cursed herself.

Maki got down from her bed and moved herself to the desk with a computer on it. Turning the PC on, she then opened the web browser. Then she typed what she needed to know.

**'Kousaka Honoka wiki'**

And the computer screen displayed what she wanted. "Let's see, favorite food.. Strawberries.." Maki sighed in relief.

_'I really am an idiot.' _She thought to herself, disappointed with her useless efforts. But somehow, after getting the information about Honoka, she couldn't hold her smile. It made her proud of herself, even if it was just a bit. Knowing what she should do next, Maki ran off to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"There you are."

* * *

**_March, 14  
_**

The bell rang, echoing the school while also informing the start of the second break. On a certain class of the first years' there was a read head girl with a determined face.

"Then.. I'm off." She said, bringing a wrapped lunch box with her.

"Maki-chan fighting, nya!"

"Do your best Maki-chan!"

After having both her best friends cheered for her, she walked out from the classroom and headed to the second years' classroom. Arriving at the place, Maki braved herself before getting in. _'C'mon Maki, you can do this.'_

Peeking inside the classroom from the back door, Maki found the ginger haired girl. Lucky the second years trio sat on the back, so she didn't need to grab the attention from the rest residences of the class.

"Honoka." Maki called out. Not only Honoka, but the composer along with the designer also heard it. The trio looked at her and smiled.

"Maki-chan!" Honoka beamed. She stood up from her seat and approached her beloved junior. Umi and Kotori only smiled at each other, seeing their best friend reaction.

"Ah, well.. you see.." Maki fidgeted. She was nervous. Her heart was beating so fast and that made her crazy. _'C'mon, ask her, ask her, ask her.'  
_

"I... Do- Do you mind, to spend the second break to have lunch with me?" Maki finally asked her. She raised her lunch box and Honoka noticed it. Honoka smiled brightly and answered her right away.

"Sure! I'd love to! So, where will we go to eat?" Honoka asked.

"You.. have the rooftop's key don't you..? So, is that okay?" Maki asked.

"Of course it is!" She replied, still putting the bright smile. "Umi-chan, Kotori-chan! You guys spend the second break without me, alright?" She shouted to the duo, who were looking at them. They smiled and nodded in reply.

"Maki-chan, let's go!" Honoka said, before she ran up the stairs. "Ho-Honoka wait!" Maki said. She bowed to Umi and Kotori before she ran, joining Honoka.

"That was unexpected." Umi said.

"Uhm, did you see that Maki-chan was smiling?" Kotori giggled.

"Of course I did. Things go smoothly between those two, eh?" Kotori nodded.

"Well, shall we get our lunch, then?"

...

"Oooh~ Strawberries! Maki-chan, how did you know that I love them?" Honoka asked, her eyes were sparkling while looking at the strawberries, which smeared by chocolate cream and sowed by sugars.

"Well, of course I know it. You're my girlfriend, after all. It's common sense to know what my girlfriend likes." Maki explained. _'Since when I become big-mouthed..' _She blamed herself for not being able to honest. Seemed that she still had her pride.

"Is that so? Well, of course it is." Honoka laughed shyly. Maki who saw that blushed, _'Uwah.. that's surprising..'_

"Anyway, why don't you have a bite?" Maki handed the lunch box to her.

"Okay, itadakimasu!" She grabbed one and took it to her mouth. "Hnnghh, so sweet! Maki-chan it's so delicious!" Maki only smiled at her.

"Is that so? I'm glad that you like it." Maki said. Honoka kept eating the strawberries happily.

"Say.."

"Hmm?"

"Is.. that enough?"

"What is?"

"I mean... Is this enough to satisfy you, Honoka?" Maki asked. She pointed to the lunch box which was held by Honoka.

"Of course it is! These are made by you after all!" Honoka replied with a wide grin on her face. Maki was happy if that was the fact, but she expected for Honoka to ask more.

"I see, then that's fine." She said. Honoka looked at Maki for a moment.

"Maki-chan, why don't you feed me?"

"...Excuse me?"

"Do you not want to?" Honoka asked. Or rather, she pleaded her with those innocent blue eyes. Maki blushed for a second and took the lunch box. She picked on of the strawberries and..

"S-Say 'aahh'"

"Aaah~" Maki put the strawberry slowly to her mouth. She could feel her fingers were touched Honoka's lips before she pulled it away. And that made her heart skipped for a beat.

Honoka giggled, "It's more delicious this way." Maki looked at Honoka. _'I guess I can give her more.' _She thought to herself, before picked up one once again.

"Honoka, want more?" Maki asked. Honoka nodded and she waited for it. But Maki suddenly put the one she picked to her own mouth. Honoka frowned. "Maki-chan you meanie!"

She pouted, but then Maki leaned closer to her. She grabbed her chin and pulled Honoka face closer. Honoka flinched and, "Ma-Maki-chan?" Maki ignored the question and landed her lips to Honoka's. She transfered the strawberry which was on her mouth. After both parties parted away, they looked down and both their face was red.

_'I don't know why did her lips taste the same as the strawberry.' _Maki thought to herself. She looked up and saw Honoka's face was bright red.

_'She's glowing..' _

"..How was that?" Maki asked Honoka with a gentle smile on her face.

Honoka who was covering her mouth slowly opened it. "The best one I've ever tasted." And she moved closer to Maki's ear.

"You just stole my first." She whispered. Maki backed away and blushed furiously. Honoka only laughed happily.

"Thanks Maki-chan!"

"Your welcome, Happy White day, Honoka." Maki said, smiling to her girlfriend.

* * *

**Yeah, that's it. I'm thankful for those who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. Seriously thank you so much.  
**

**Please stay tuned for the upcoming chapters, alright? Bye readers!**

**Happy White Day!**


	4. A Poetry for the Leader

**Hooray for the chapter 4! I congrats myself for updating only for 5 days interval. Lucky I got this idea which popped into my mind out of nowhere.**

**Anyway, I put 'accepting suggestions and prompts' on the summary so that I would gain any ideas regarding my fanfic but... I wonder why I haven't received any. It's just, I will update slower if I don't have any ideas on my mind. Actually, even if I had any, maybe I will still update on slow pace...**

**Next, I need to apologize about previous chapter. Soo many errors and the ending was not too satisfying. I'm sorry, I was too hasty on that one.**

**Well readers, here goes the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

_Title_ _: A poetry__ for the leader_

_Rating__ : K+_

_Genres_ _: Poetry, Humor, Romance and Friendship__  
_

.

.

Maki had never done anything if it was silly enough to make her not paying attention to class. But, it would be a different case if her feelings were overflowing and she couldn't hold it anymore. Until it was enough to make her spacing out on a certain teacher's class.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning beneath the Otonokizaka High School. With bright and cloudy sky, the King of the day didn't show himself too much on the heavenly morning. Peeking inside the school, the Otonokizaka first years' class was attending the Japanese class. All of the students were looking forward to the green board, so that the teacher wouldn't have to scold them for not paying attention. They did that so that the fact that they were bored and sleepy could be hidden. But there was an one and only redhead girl on Otonokizaka who was doing something slightly different. By slightly, she was writing on a piece of paper. The scribble sound could be heard because of her. Her act was good enough to cover the fact she wasn't paying attention. Like, the teacher would have thought that she was writing her notes.

_'Just... a little more.' _The redhead thought to herself. The paper was full of poems written by her. She was obsessed by something that never reached her life. But it was also because she was moonstruck about someone. And it was driving her nuts. So, she chose to write something so that she could pour all of her feelings into the writing.

_'H... O... N... O... K... A... and-'_

"DONE!" She yelled throughout the classroom. And the result, all of her friends and the teacher focused their attention to her.

"Ma- Maki-chan?" The short orange-haired girl asked her in disbelief. The same also happened to the greenish brown girl who sat near the redhead.

"...Nishikino Maki, may I ask you what is 'Done'? I believe my class is not done yet until the bell ring." The teacher said, with the dark aura that could be felt on her tone. Maki hurriedly stood up and bowed down on her seat.

"Uh.. I'm sorry sensei, it's nothing. Please forgive my action. I was tactless to let my mind slipped out from my mouth." Maki said, hoping that she would be forgiven because of her stupid act.

"Also, I was hearing the scribbling sound all the time. I assume that it was you?" Her teacher asked again, and the questioned made Maki flinched. It seemed that the teacher was not stupid to believe that Maki was writing notes.

"...Yes sensei." Maki nodded and looked down.

"Then, can you hand it over to me? The thing that you have been writing but not supposed to be written on my class?" Again the teacher asked with the cold tone that brought goosebumps to her students.

_'I am doomed..' _

Maki slowly picked the paper and brought it to the front. She looked once again on the paper, looking into the words she just assembled with so much feelings on it. "Can, I, Have, It?" Chill attacked Maki's body right after her teacher said that. She gave it to her with her face looking down. Maki sighed to herself.

_'I am done for.. Was I writing with so much sound? Damn my stupid self.' _She really wanted her teacher to give it back to her. It was her first time writing a poetry. And it was her first time to write with so much feelings to someone, and she was having fun with it.

"Well, I'm going to read it loudly." The teacher said. Taking a deep breath, she started to read Maki's beautiful handwriting.

_"Raving beauty, tip of the knoll_  
_Intellectually tops the poll_  
_Thoughtful friend, able to console_  
_Kinda thoughtless thinker, for deep answers she'll troll_  
_New adventures in her life stroll_  
_Exceptional, she has big goals Yearns for actions that make her whole_

_Am I stupid to write romantic poems and care of her?_  
_But I can't hold it  
__My feelings are about to burst_

_I missed, I cared, I excessively loved her_  
_To the height of madness, obsessively adored her_  
_The beautiful blue orbs, the luscious smooth ginger hair, _  
_Admired you so much, your softness so rare._

_Happiest girl who is fearless faithful friendly funny and frank_  
_Optimistic leader who overcomes obstacles countless time_  
_Negligently commanding her subordinates onto the world's stage_  
_Obstinately carry on all the burden alone_  
_Kindhearted from the bottom of her heart without any force_  
_Affectionate adaptable amicable but ambitious_

_The one and only Princess who can do the Orange Cheers"_

The teacher breathed out. She looked at her student whose face was so red. Maybe steam would've gone out from her head.

"That is a nice one you wrote here. A+ for you if it was a task." She said, trying to cheer her student for a bit. She gave it back to her and Maki took it weakly.

"Come to the teachers' room later." Maki only nodded slowly. She walked back to her seat and looked down. Hoping that the embarrassment would decrease, she folded the proof of her stupid first act on her entire life on a class and put it on her skirt's pocket.

"Maki-chan..." Hanayo whispered from behind.

"...What is it?" Maki replied weakly.

"Why do I feel like I know something about your writing? Especially the orange ch-"

"No Hanayo. It's just on your mind. You know nothing about it. It's for a stranger I met a long time ago." Maki cut her friend's sentence. She was afraid that she knew the truth but luckily, she hadn't. And she knew that she needed to hide it, or else she wouldn't be able to face μ's, or worse, the one she desired. That's why she covered it with a lie. _'I'm not completely lying, Honoka was a stranger when we first met.' _Maki thought to herself, defending herself from a sin.

"Is that so..?" Hanayo asked, disappointed with her wrong feelings. Maki only nodded in response.

.

.

And the class ended by the sound of the bell.

* * *

_._

"Hahh..." The long sighed came out from Maki's mouth. It was tiresome for her to had her teacher's blabbering. And it was embarrassing to be watched by the others. She was considered as a good student after all. And just now, her record was broken by her own action.

_'So stupid.' _She thought to herself. Not noticing her surroundings, Maki walked passed through the Student Council room. Then the door opened, revealing the trio second years who almost likely always together. The President who noticed Maki, called her. "Maki-chaan~!"

The girl who was called flinched. Surprised by the familiar loud voice of the person who she didn't want to meet on that time. _'Such a great timing..'_

"Ah, Honoka, Umi, Kotori..." Maki greeted the trio with soft voice.

"What's wrong? You look like in some trouble.." Said the concerned bluenete.

"Maki-chan is that true?" Kotori asked.

"Ehh? Maki-chan has a problem? How come?" Honoka questioned her. She didn't expect the 'nearly to be perfect' junior would have run into one.

"N- No! I don't have one! You guys are wrong. I'm fine, really.." Maki lied. And she noticed that she was acting weird. Avoiding getting caught, she hurriedly excused herself to her class.

"A- Anyway, I don't have any problems. Thanks for worrying. See you guys later." Maki ran off, leaving the bewildered trio. But unfortunately, the proof of her stupid action fell from her pocket. Honoka who saw that picked it up.

"Just what is wrong... it looks like she's hiding something until she becomes this careless.." Honoka said, confused by her junior. She then read Maki's writing.

"...A poetry?" Honoka asked. She read all of it with her eyes widened. She was surprised by the contents of it.

_'It can't be..'_

"Honoka?" Umi's voice snapped Honoka out from her thoughts.

"Huh? ...Ahh, yes, why don't you guys read it?" Honoka handed it over to her best friends.

"...Okay." Umi took it and read it together with Kotori. At the first, they didn't know what was the poetry about, until the last sentence caught their eyes.

"Princess who does the..."

"..Orange Cheers? Honoka could it be-?" Umi's voice was cut by another bell.

"Ah, looks like the break is over. Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, let's head back to the class." Honoka said hurriedly, before walking first, leaving her friends who caught up latter. Both noticed something different about Honoka. And it was obvious because Honoka's ears were bright red, even if her face couldn't be seen.

"She is really bad about hiding things." Umi sighed.

"Indeed." Kotori replied with a giggle.

"Honoka, do you want me to give it back to Maki after school?" Umi asked to Honoka who walked on higher pace than the two. Honoka stopped and walked back to Umi.

"W- Why don't you let me? I mean... I'm the leader, yeah! I'm responsible of this." Honoka said with a bitter laugh.

"Your position has nothing to do with a piece of paper, you know." Umi said, but she still handed it over. Honoka took it and was taken aback by the statement.

"That's right, Honoka-chan. Or, do you intend to do something with it?" Kotori teased her with her giggle, and she was grinning widely after that. Honoka's face reddened and she turned around.

"Sh- Shut up you two, we better hurry to the class." She walked slowly, not waiting the two to response. Both only laughed lightly, before catching up again.

"Yeah, yeah." They said in unison.

* * *

**Yeahhhhhhhh, how was that? It was my first time to write poems like that. And because my lack of vocab, I need to find more words from any references I could gain. **

**And since national exam is coming closer, I will hold the update for a while. Please leave a or some review(s) so that I know whether this one was good enough or not. And like I said, you can give your ideas to me.**

**Lastly, thanks for reading. More chapters are coming in (but not so fast ^-^)**


	5. Paying a Visit

**Chapter 5 readers! Wow. I'm surprised I got the motivation to keep updating... Maybe because I got some ideas from you guys? If that's the answer then, thank you! *throws kisses*  
Or maybe because I want to give a farewell for the updates (only for a while) because the incoming exam? Well, that one also counts...**

**Fiuh, I have nothing to say here... I just want to say that the point of the poetry on the previous chapter is how Maki described Honoka by defining one by one Honoka's alphabets. That's... if you guys haven't noticed it yet.**

**Now, let's get into the story. (Requested by ch3n)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

_Title_ _: Paying a visit  
_

_Rating__ : K+_

_Genres_ _: Comfort, Drama and Romance  
_

.

.

Based from the 12th episode of the first season.

Maki who were with Nico, Rin, and Hanayo decided to look on Honoka by herself. It was better to be late than nothing, was on her mind. (This is an 'if only' story, so don't try to put it up on how the anime went on.)

* * *

'I wonder why am I here...'

It was already evening. The sky barely showed the existence of the sun on that day. The sun itself will be expired for that day only in a few minutes. Yet myself was there, a 15 y.o high school girl whose placed was meant to be at home.

'Guess I will text mama first.' I thought, preventing myself from being searched by the overprotective (actually not really) parent of mine. Taking my phone from my bag, I opened the lock screen and went directly to the message. After I found my mother's contact, I typed what I needed to.

_**Mama, I'm visiting my friend's house. Don't worry about me getting late to home.**_

'That will do.' I turned my screen phone and put it back on the bag.

'...She will think that I'm a weird one. Geez, I should've gone inside with the others back then.' I regretted my decision. Although the reason I didn't go in was myself. Since I decided to show my concern by giving her a CD through Eli. But noticing that blaming myself wouldn't help, I braved myself and went inside her house.

"Good evening."

"Ah, good evening... My, aren't you one of Honoka's friend? Come in, come in." Honoka's mother greeted me kindly. That time, I got the answer why was Honoka always openly accept anyone on her life.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I won't be long here. I just... feel kind of guilty for not seeing my senior, that's all." I explained the reason of my attendance. She smiled softly at me.

"Ah, I see.. That's why I didn't see you with the other six, eh?" I nodded to her quietly. After releasing my shoes away from my feet, I let myself step on her house. Her mother who was still looking at me from the cashier smiled again to me.

"You really are a good friend. Considering your position as a junior, that is. Plus that plastic bag on your hand." I only blushed a little. Feeling that the praise was too much for me.

"...Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you can go upstairs. She's on her room right now." She used her index finger to point where Honoka's room was. And it was directing to upstairs. As I nodded in understanding, I walked with heavy footsteps towards her room.

'Why.. am I getting nervous. Maki, control your own pulse. How can you be a doctor when you can't control your own organs.' I said that in mind. If visiting a friend who was sick could make me nervous, then I was not normal.

After reaching her door's room, I took a deep breath and let it out. Repeating the same thing three times, I made (forced) myself to be ready for whatever would happen next. And it was kinda stupid for me to think like that because all I was gonna do was paying a visit for her. After I knocked the door, I peeked inside the room, only to found a low spirited Honoka which was a rare sight to be seen.

"Honoka?" I called her as I opened the door wider. Honoka who was sitting on the bed while looking at the laptop on her lap with a blank expression, noticed my presence and greeted me, with a forced smile on her face.

"Ah, Maki-chan. You were here? Since when?" She asked me with a weird tone. It was like forcing herself to be easygoing but she failed.

'Did something happen when we were outside?' I recalled myself with Rin and Hanayo outside her house before.

'It can't be, she was okay until she could open the window and moved herself only to shout to me... about how happy she was with.. my.. present.' I heated up. Getting flustered from a mere thought on a dire situation was completely stupid. I cleared my mind, trying to focus myself to keep up the conversation with Honoka.

"Ah, no. I just got here. Were you spacing out?" I asked her, trying to show my concern to her.

"Ahaha.. not really." She laughed bitterly. I really wanted to asked her if she was okay or not, but knowing her, maybe it was the best to not let her efforts wasted.

"If you say so." I said. I moved closer to the round table near her bed, placing the plastic bag on it.

"What do you bring?" She asked me, her expression was brightened up.

"Cold grapes, I heard those are good for fever." She smiled at me, "That's really kind of you, Maki-chan." I looked away right after she said that, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"N- Nevermind about that."

"Maki-chan is embarrassed~" She giggled. I snorted, not accepting the fact. But her giggling becoming softer and the next thing I knew, it was already gone. I looked at her and found that she was biting her lips. Her blue eyes were glimerring. I could feel nothing but sorrow on her.

"...Honoka?" I called her with a worrying tone. I wanted to help her. I wanted to know how to chase away the sorrows inside her. I wanted her to share her burdens that she had been carry all alone by herself. Honoka only looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"I'm alright Maki-chan, just give me... a time-" Then tears fell through her clean cheeks. I knew that she was hurt. And she was holding it alone, even when her friends were with her. Until she broke apart.

"T- That's weird, Why am... I crying..?" She rubbed her eyes. Her voice was trembling, and it sounded terrible. The sniffing sounds were coming from her. My chest tightened by itself, it was really hurt seeing her like that.

"Honoka stop it, that's enough of you. You can.. you can let it out, you know.." I said, trying my best so that I, at the very least could help my own leader.

"..It's, my fault. All of this, was because of me.. If only... if only I didn't force myself to work out. We.. we could've won." Her words were interspersed by the sniffing. She was really crying. It was driving me insane.

'What's the use of me here if I can't do a simple thing such as comforting her..' I cursed myself.

"No it's not. Stop saying that. It's not wrong for you to try your best for big event like that. Anyone would understand that much, Honoka."

"But... But we failed! I'm the _leader_! And yet I _passed out _on the _stage_! _How_ can I forgive myself? ... We even lose our position on the rankings!" Honoka cried out. I saw the displayed screen on her laptop, it was the website of the school idols' rankings. And I already knew about that. I scratched the back of my head.

'For crying out loud stop crying...!'

I took her laptop and flipped it. I placed it on the table and faced Honoka, who was confused why did I turn off (sleep) her laptop suddenly.

"Forget about Love Live! Who cares about rankings?! Our first goal to begin with is to protect our school! That much is enough! Have you forgotten about that?" I asked her rapidly. It was so stressing to hear her cries. I only needed to face her the positive side so that she could be better.

"But... _But..._" She sniffed. 'God...'

I stomped my feet and moved to her bed. I grabbed both her shoulders and made her face my way. Her face was so messy, her eyes were swollen because of the overflowing tears which came out from it. She gasped, "Mak-"

"If you want to seek for forgiveness then _I am here_." I cut her before she could finish it.

"..."

Because of the silent, I noticed what I just said to her. And heat rushed to my cheeks and successfully made them became red. I removed my grip on her shoulder and pulled it away. Feeling the awkwardness, I broke the silence.

"I- I mean, _we are _here! Yeah, not only me! _μ's _is here for you!" I hurriedly sputtered that statement.

'So... _stupiiid!_' I screamed on my mind. It was really stupid. Just when the mood was getting better and my feelings ruined everything. Then, I heard a chuckle. I looked at Honoka, who was already starting to giggle. And not long after that, she was laughing so hard. I was confused, also embarrassed.

'I know that _that_ line was stupid but... Is it really that funny? Oh damn... someone hide me.' I looked down, searching for any places to hide my head. Yet I got a surprising line from her.

"...Thank you." Honoka said to me with a gentle smile. Her tears were gone. It was so soothing to see her smile like that-

'Just. What. Am. I. Thinking. Why am I the one who is getting comforted when I need to comfort her?' But it made me happy. I couldn't help but to reply her gratitude. "..You're welcome."

Honoka who was still smiling touche her own forehead. "...Seems it goes up again."

"..Say what?"

"My fever, Maki-chan. It's burning.." She said, her face was flushed. I hurriedly touched her forehead to check how hot it was and...

'It's... cold?' Just when I was wondering what was going on, Honoka snickered.

"Got you, Maki-chan~" She said playfully. And it was incredibly cute. I only sighed seeing her like that. "Yeah, you really got me."

"You're not gonna mad?"

"Why should I when your condition is far better than before?" I questioned her. She only replied with a light laugh. "Well, yeah that's true."

"If you're alright, then maybe it should've been better for me to go straight home instead of going back to here." I said purposely. Honoka snorted. "Maki-chan you're mean.."

"Kidding, kidding." I giggled to her. Honoka only pouted to me.

"That's an ugly face you make there. Wait, your face was more uglier when you-"

"Uwawawa~ Geez, stop it! Don't mention about it anymore!" She waved both her hands.

'What a cute reaction.' I thought, surprised because she cut and gave me that response.

"Well, if you're that lively, I think I'm done here." I said as I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Wait, Maki-chan. What should I do with the grapes?" She asked me, pointing at the plastic bag I brought.

"Of course you should eat it."

"Then, why don't you feed me? I'm really exhausted right now~" She said, acting like she was really tired. Honoka didn't think too much about the question, but I did. I was confused by the offer.

"W- What are you saying? That's troublesome.." I said to her. And Honoka whined 'Eeehhh~', trying to get my sympathy. Just when I was about to reject it because it would be to embarrassing, I accidentally let myself getting used by her.

"W- Well, I guess that's fine by me."

'...You are the most idiot person I've ever met, Maki.' I cursed myself for being indecisive.

"Oh, oh I know! It will be more fun to hear your CD!" Honoka then grabbed her laptop from the table and turned it on. It was surprising that she could move that much despite being sick.

"You can hear it later, you know. Besides, it's not that good." I complained. Since it was a weird situation to hear my own play. But since it was Honoka who insisted (she only suggested, but the outcome would be the same), of course she ignored Maki's complaint. After the sound of my piano's play came out, which was a jazz music, Honoka smiled widely to me. "I'm on your care." I blushed after seeing her innocent face. I was mad at myself, but on the other hand, I was happy that I could feed her.

'Maybe, it's not that troublesome.'

...

**EXTRA:**

"Say, Honoka, why didn't you use your mask?" Maki asked her while feeding her. Honoka who was eating posed herself like she was thinking. She then clapped her hand, giving a gesture that she got an answer.

After swallowing her food, she said, "So that Maki-chan could catch my fever?"

"May I ask why is that necessary?" Maki asked her with her face frowned.

"Well, you might get sick and I could take care of you!"

And Maki's face reddened right away.

* * *

**It was haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard. I didn't know it stressed me out so much to write this. I can't bear to see Honoka cry GDI.  
**

**Well, I don't know about this one. I was having a fun time, yet at the same time, it was hard. She only requested, "Honoka's sick and Maki nurse her." But somehow, it turned out to be like this... /'-'\**

**Anyway, review so that I know if this can reach your satisfaction point or not.**

**See ya on the next chapter!**


	6. Resonates

**_sfx: Tadaaa~_**

**Here I am!  
**

**Been a long time since I write Honkers with Maki, so hope you all like this. (Requested by yoroto)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own love live!**

* * *

_Title_ _:_ _Resonates_

_Rating__ : K+_

_Genres_ _: __Friendship and Romance_

.

.

Honoka has been working as a clerk on a convenience store. And there's a girl she's interested in.

* * *

My name is Kousaka Honoka. A highschooler on her second year. I've been working on a convenience store for 3 month now. I've known many people who often come here, as well as their characteristic.

"Welcome~" I said, welcoming the customer who just came in. Putting up the best smile I could offer, the customer gave me a small nod.

"Excuse me." A voice came from in front of me.

"Yes?"

"This please." A young man said, while handing the can of coffee to me.

"Ah, yes. That will be 50 yen."

For example, that boy. He often comes here to buy the usual coffee.

"Do you want this to be put on the bag?"

"No need for that, thanks." He said, taking his coffee away from the table.

"Thank you so much, please come again!" And the boy only nodded quietly.

"I'd like to buy this." Said the next customer in line, which was a man, handing a pack of cigarettes.

And this guy, who always comes only to buy his cigarettes.

"Yes, that will be 110 yen." I said, while putting it on the small plastic bag.

"Thank you so much, please come again!"

But no response.

"Tche, so cold." I muttered, while making a pout on my face.

"Now, now, Honoka, where's your smile, huh? If you get caught by the boss from not smiling to our beloved customers you will be scolded you know~" A twin-tailed girl whose figure is smaller than me said. Her tone was showing that she was clearly teasing me.

Yazawa Nico, third year. She attends the same school as me. And of course I only knew that after Nico-chan said so. Since I don't really know my upperclassman.

"Ugh- Please don't Nico-chan." I begged her.

Hearing my plea, her ears twitched. "That is if you stop calling me by using _-chan_! I'm your senpai here! Address me properly!"

"Eeeh~? That doesn't matter, right? Nico-chan is shorter than me, anyway."

"Kh.. you little-!"

"Excuse me.."

"Ah, Nico-chan talk to you latter." I said, after knowing the customer ahead of me was waiting to be served. "Ah, yes. How may I.." My voice was falling in, as I was surprised by the appearance of the girl in front of me. "..help you?"

"This, please." She offered me a mp3 player.

_'Eh? That's the first time she buys this..'  
_

"Ah, that will be 250 yen." I said, putting it in on the bag. After she gave the money, I put it in on the drawer of the cashier machine, I handed the bag to her.

"Here."

"..Thank you." She replied. And my face reddened after I heard that.

Noticing something was missing, I hurriedly yelled at her. "Th- Thank you for coming! Please come again!"

That girl flinched hearing the loud voice, but she then looked at me with confused look, and nodded.

That girl was also one of many customers I've known well. Scarlet hair with bright violet eyes. She doesn't come here that often, but she usually buys jazz's CDs. And all of them were the expensive ones.

"Hee~, even after 3 months working here I didn't think you'd still be nervous around her." Nico's voice came through, snapping me out from looking at the empty exit. I turned at her, who was looking at me with that sinister face of her.

"She said 'Thank you', Nico-chan! Did you hear that?!" I said happily, ignoring her teasing. It was a rare thing after all. Nico in the other hand, dropped the act and congratulate me.

"Well, yeah, I heard that. Good for you, huh?"

"Yes!"

"But, it's not like she never said it before."

I only laughed bitterly, "Well, that's because her voice is so low that I could barely hear her. Not to mention she seems like the unsocial type of girl."

"That so? Too bad for you then."

"But she's not a bad girl, you know. She thanks me properly even if it's hard to hear her."

"...Why are you telling me this? Do you like her that much?" She asked. I jumped at surprising question she just gave.

"N-Not really. It's not like I like her or anything. She just looks beautiful, that's why I-"

"-fell in love at the first sight, right?" She continued.

"Nico-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Lookie there, another customer. Better treat 'em properly or you'll get scolded." She said, before leaving from the cashier's territory.

I clicked my tongue, feeling upset for losing the conversation.

It's been 3 month since I work here. And I've known and gotten used to many kind of people who come here. There's even a girl I'm interested in.

.

.

* * *

_"So, do you get it?" Nico asked._

_"Yes, Nico-chan is surprisingly good at explaining." I said, being grateful for the easy explanation Nico gave to me. I understood every little things she said about how to manage the machine, or how to act as a register, so things would be just fine._

_"Ha? What's that supposed to be? And I'm older than you so address me properly!" She shouted at me. I only covered my ears, which felt uncomfortable from the loud voice._

_"'Kaay~" I said lazily, not being serious on answering.  
_

_"Excuse me."_

_"Ah, yes. What is it?" I turned to my first customer, which was actually a girl._

_"I'd like to buy this please." She said._

_An original jazz CD._

_"O-Okay. Err, that will be 550 yen."_

_'She must be rich..' I thought to myself._

_She gave me the money, which excess the price. I took the change and handed it to her, along with the CD I had put in the plastic bag._

_"Here." I said. Then she looked up, her eyes met with mine. _

_'Beautiful..'_

_"Thank you." She said. Her voice sounded clear. And it was also beautiful. _

_'That's the first time my heart skipped a beat only from being thanked.' _

_And then, she walked away to the exit. I only looked on the place she just left, before being yelled by my senior.  
_

_"Honoka, where is your 'Thank you'?!"_

_"Thank you for letting me work in here!"_

_"Not to me you dumbass!"_

* * *

.

.

Nico-chan might be true about me liking the redhead. There was even a time I didn't deny her when she teased me.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" She said to me, who was taking out the trashes.

"Erhm.. I don't know what are you talking about.."

Then I got hit.

"Don't play dumb with me, you were clearly staring that red-haired girl with your eyes widely open."

_'She knows..'_

"I-I'm at work. And I don't even know her name. How can I talk to her just like that?"

"Then go ask her, fool." She said while ruffling my hair.

"Stop it, Nico-chan, you're making it messy."

"Well, your brain is already messed up until you can't even address me properly, so it's fine."

And my whining didn't work out well.

* * *

.

.

Coincidence does exist.

For example, just like how I met her at a certain park. She was sitting on a bench all alone. At least that's what it looked like from behind. Then I noticed, that I just got my reason to go to talk to her.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked her with the most polite tone I could say. The redhead who was actually eating, aware of my existence looked up and stared at me.

...For quiet a while.

_'This.. is pretty awkward.' _I thought. I felt like I just dug my own grave because of my foolishness. I mean, of course people normally wouldn't talk to any strangers just like that. Moreover, I doubted she recognize me or not.

But then, she murmured something.

"I-I'm sorry, come again?"

She looked a bit surprise, but she still said it. "Ah, yes. I am cold."

My cold ears became warm right after her voice went in.

_'She talked to me-! Nico-chan I did it!'_

Oh how much I wanted to thank her for giving me advice. If this went smoothly, I swore that I'd grant anything she wants. As a token of gratitude for being a good senpai and co-worker.

"Err, aren't you sitting to far?" She spoke up.

By sitting, she meant me squatting in front of her, who was in the other hand, sitting on a bench. With the distance of approximately 3 meters. Well, it's true that I was. But I couldn't possibly tell her the reason was because I was too shy and nervous around her. Any closer and my effort for keeping the friendly vibe would be destroyed.

"N-Nah, it's fine." I said, shaking my hand to show that I was really fine. While doing it, my eyes caught something familiar. "Ah!"

"Hm?"

"Did you buy that meal box from the usual convenience store?" I pointed at it.

"Ah, yes.."

_'Oooh, this is going pretty nice. Now I can test her whether she knows me or not.'_

"I.. I work there, by the way." I said groggily. I looked at her to see her reaction. She then stared at me with her wide lavender eyes, then ended up chuckling.

"H-Huh? Did I say something weird by any chance?" I questioned myself and her. It was embarrassing after all, suddenly seeing her laughing at no one else but me.

"No.. sorry. It's just that, you are being so formal and polite here. Even though at the store you can be so cheerful." She said, while giving me a soft smile.

_'Damn it, so pretty.'_

_'...Wait, she knows about me?'_

"Th-Then, you know who I-"

"Yep, Honoka-san." She said. The way she spoke out my name was just perfect. It sounded the best. My heart tingled when I heard my name being called by her. It resonated.

With my mouth opened from the surprising outcome, she hurriedly explain herself. "Well, you know. You've been acting polite so I took a glance at your name tag."

_Thank you name tag!_

"Then.." I stood up, walking a bit closer to her. "May I know your name?" I asked. That girl looked up. I soon found her chuckling, before she reached her hand to me.

"Nishikino Maki." She said.

I hurriedly took her hand, and smiled widely at her. "Nice to meet you, Nishikino-san!"

...

"By the way Honoka-san." She called out. By that time, I was already sitting next to her. Recalling the memory on how I asked her to sit by her side made my sanity slowly gone. After I took her hand, I asked her whether I could sit beside her or not.

And she was fidgeting, before nodding with a faint blush.

_'Geez, she was so cute to the extent I want to pounce at her.'_

After she finished eating, we chat for a while, and I got some useful information about her. Firstly, she is a shy person. But if she was one, I wonder why my approaching succeed. Maybe she had feelings for me?

...Nah, I set my hopes too high.

Next, I found that she actually can play piano, and on jazz's genre. That explained a lot why she brought some pieces of jazz's music on our store. And she got bored easily, so she thought about having a music player around her.

She moved the musics file from her laptop to the mp3 player. Basically, CD - Laptop - mp3 player.

One thing should be noted, sitting next to her was completely nerve wrecking.. My heart might jumped out from my chest. Even I could her my rapid heart beat. On top of that, we were like very close.

"Is 'Honoka' your family name or your given name?" She finally finished her sentence.

"Err.." I scratched my cheek, wondering why the sudden question. But that didn't matter so I just answered right away. "Well, it's my given name."

"Eh..?"

"Hm? Is there something wrong?"

"Then... it means.. I've been calling you by your first name?" She asked, her tone was clearly a bit high.

"Y-Yes, that's true though.." I answered. She opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something. But then she looked down, and fell into the silent."

"..."

"Etto... Nishikino-san?"

"..-ki."

"..Come again?"

"Maki." She said, before looking away from me. I, somehow, took a glimpse of her reddened cheeks. "Call me Maki. I- It's unfair after all, having you calling me by my family name while I.."

Maki let her sentence end without finishing it. It's not like she needed to finish it. I got the point already.

_'Look at you now, being so cute when you're embarrassed. The one's being unfair is not only me, you know..'_

"Then.." I paused, readying myself for something big, although it was only calling her name. "..Maki-san."

* * *

.

.

"Honoka.."

"Fuhe, ehehe.."

"...Ho-No-Ka!"

Right after I noticed the call, I felt my head being punched. Looking at the doer while rubbing my poor head, I found Nico-chan whose face was frowned.

"Seriously, wipe out that disgusting grin from your face. Seeing it make me want to puke."

"Eeehh~? That's rude!"

"I don't care! And don't 'Eh~' me! I know that something good happened to you, but don't slack off you dummy!"

"Eheh, sorry, Nico-chan. Was it that obvious?"

"With that silly grin plastered on your face, yes."

"B-But I can't help it! We talked a lot yesterday! And I also got her name! Not to mention..." I paused, before continuing with my smile appeared again. "We're already on first name basis." I finished. But Nico-chan didn't look amuse at all.

"You called me by my first name right after you know that I'm your senior, so why are you being so proud over small thing."

"Well, it's because it was Nico-chan."

"Oi. What does that mean?" She asked me, while actually pinching my cheek. Crying for a mercy, she continued the scolding. "If you have time to fantasize about her, then you better help me on moving these supplies!" She said, before letting go of my swollen cheek.

"Yees.."

...

Yesterday ended up by her excusing herself first. That was because after I called her by her first name, the atmosphere became awkward.

_'It's kinda disappointing, but even I couldn't bear the silent..'_

After finished on moving the supplies, I got back on the cashier being the register.

Never I had so much fun in working. Knowing that I'd meet her might be the reason.

Like... exciting?

_'Well, she could be watching me right now from outside.' _Just thinking about the possibility it could happen made me extremely happy. Although I felt dumb for having an overly positive thought.

"Thank you, very much! Please come again!" I said, bowing my head to the customer. While watching the customer exit the store, my eyes caught the very familiar red hair.

_'Sh-She is here!'_

Nico-chan who was cleaning near the entrance, saw her and welcomed her. "Ah, welcome~" She said, with her usual bright smile. Looking up at who she just greeted, she turned to me right away and smirked.

_'Wh-What's up with that smirk..'_

I only hoped so that she wouldn't do anything weird to trigger a bad flag. Since things had progressed smoothly.

At least that's what I thought.

While hoping my senpai not going to do anything funny, Maki's eyes met with mine. I startled a bit, because I didn't expect that.

Then she smiled at me.

_'Holy... So beautiful.'_

Of course I paid it back with my best smile I could offer to her.

She then picked up a ready meal box, before walking towards me.

"This please." She said, handing it to me.

"Y-Yes!" I said, taking it from her hand. And unknowingly, our fingers touched. I jumped right after knowing that. But she seemed more surprise at the fact I jumped so suddenly.

_'Crap..!'_

"A-Ah, sorry!" I said. Maki only shook her head, informing that she was okay with it. Picking the meal box which I dropped from my own hand, I asked her. "Would.. Would you like this to be warmed up?" I asked, although I was still embarrassed from my stupid acts.

"..Yes please." She replied after a short pause. While sighing for getting worked up but ended up miserably, Maki whispered something to me.

"Honoka-san, are you okay?"

"Eh?" I blinked, trying to catch what did she just say. "Ah.. yes, sorry, I'm fine." I said, with a light laugh to convince her.

"Is that so..?" She asked. Handing the money, I gave her the heated meal box.

"Yes, thanks for worrying about me, Maki-san." I said, smiling to her. I was really grateful for being able to had a conversation just like that.

Maki in the other hand, looking down. "It.. It's not like I.." She murmured.

"Sorry Maki-chan, couldn't hear it." I reminded her.

"N-nevermind! It's nothing!" She said, before running away from me, and it looked like she ran with all her might.

_'What was that about I wonder..'_

"Oooh~ What is this? Did you make her mad or something?" A voice creep out from my side.

"Nico-chan, please don't scare me like that. Having such a thought will bring nothing but worry to me."

"Hee, then why she ran like that?" She asked.

"I wonder about that too."

Nico then leaned in, before she whispered something to me. "Want to chase after her?"

"..Yes?" I asked her, making sure that I heard the right thing. But instead of getting a reply, I only found the smirk on her face.

"But I'm at work-"

"Your shift is about to end, right?"

"The boss-"

"It's fine, it's fine!" She insisted, while rubbing my back. Or should I say, hitting.

"Then, thanks." I smiled to her. "You're a huge help, senpai!" I yelled while running from her, leaving her alone at the cashier. But I still heard what Nico-chan muttered.

"Now you address me properly, huh."

I couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

_'Cold'_

That's what I felt while running aimlessly.

But it wasn't aimless.

My feet somehow brought me to the park in where we talked each other for the first time. Although the description sounds wrong, since the first time we talked each other was 3 months ago.

Tightening my scarf around my neck, I hoped for the worst scenario not to happen.

Luckily it didn't happen.

I saw what I wanted to see. The fiery scarlet hair, all alone on the bench.

_'Found her..'_

Approaching her quietly from behind, I noticed that my heartbeat started to increase its speed.

_'Damn it, calm down..'_

After I stood nearby her, I tried to greet her first. "Hi, Maki-san"

"..."

"Err... I wanted to know if you're mad at me or not."

"..."

"I mean... you ran off like that and I.. Uh... couldn't help but thinking whether I did something that made you feel uncomfortable.. something like that, I guess.."

"..."

"..."

_'She's ignoring me? For real?'_

Even I needed a break from getting no reply consecutively. And I knew I needed to do something before she ran away from me, just like what she did back then at the store.

I tap her shoulder and brought my face in. "Maki-sa-"

"Kyaa!" She jolted right after I touched her.

_'Eh..?'_

I widened my eyes after I got a better look at the her. It wasn't that she didn't hear me. It wasn't that she was mad at me.

...Maybe.

But at least, she didn't ignore me because she was mad. It was because she plugged her earphones. I couldn't see it since her hair covered her ears. On top of that, she was still eating.

Unplugging her ears, Maki looked at me in disbelief. "H-Honoka-san, what are you doing here?"

"I ran away from the store?" I said, scratching my cheek.

"What?" She paused, before continue. "But why?"

"I wanted to see you."

And she blushed furiously

_'Ok, wrong answer.' _I thought. But her being embarrassed was one thing.

_'Take that back. Nice one, Honoka!'_

When Maki was still stuttering from my unexpected answer, I stated my reason to calm her down. "I want to ask you why did you run away from me like that.."

I looked at her confused face. She seemed still need more explanation. There was also no sign that she would reply to me yet.

"I... keep thinking if you're mad at me or not..."

"I said nevermind, didn't I?"

"How can I do that? My mind is all about you! Even if I continued my work, I might not give my best, since I'd keep worrying about this."

I panted. All-out explaining was tiring me out. It took me a while to notice about what I said to her.

_"My mind is all about you!"_

_"..all about you"_

My own voice echoed in my head. And I covered my mouth to hide the fact that I was already embarrassed.

_'THAT'S WHAT YOU CALLED BY CONFESSION, RIGHT?'_

I still couldn't believe about what happened. We just knew about each other yesterday. And just now, I confessed to her. The progress had risen in an unbelievable pace. I screwed up.

Knowing I still didn't get any responses from Maki, I tried to look at her. And she was staring at me, with her flushed face.

_'Whaaat? What's with that reaction?'_

Getting flustered after being confessed, that's just unfair. What I needed was an answer, not a warming view in this cold season. Maki then looked down to hide her face. She pulled her scarf closer to her face.

"...What.." She started to talk. Again, a nerve wrecking situation. I gulped, still waiting for the continuation.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

I knew she wasn't that dumb to not know that it was a confession. She was asking for a clearer declaration. And I knew I should tell her properly.

_It's not like I can go back at this rate..._

"I like you." I said, grinning to her. I still got many things to tell to her.

And so I did.

"I like you since the first time we met."

"I like your shy personality."

"I like how clear and beautiful your voice is."

Maki at that time, started to panic. She opened her mouth and murmured something, but I couldn't hear it.

"I like to see you murmuring something even if I couldn't hear it."

"I like your way of smiling to me."

"..noka-san.." Her voice started to came out.

"I like how you laugh at me."

"Honoka-san.."

"I like-"

"Honoka-san!"

Maki already stood up and was covering my mouth.

"Please stop.." She said slowly, "it's embarrassing."

I pulled her hand off from my mouth. "I like to see you when you're embarrassed. It's cute."

"...!" Maki looked up, her face was as red as her hair. I knew she wanted to throw a complain at me, who was grinning at her.

"Is that fine with you?" I said first. She looked down, while slowly nodding her head.

Of course that meant a yes.

* * *

A day off from part-time work had been always boring. Since I would do nothing and eventually still work. But at my own house, since Homura's sweet stuffs still needed to be sold.

But today is different.

I'm with the most beautiful girl by my side.

My part-time work is a big success. Not only I'm getting paid form it, I also got an irreplaceable treasure I hunt by myself.

Thinking about how happy I am, I tighten my grip.

"Honoka?" Asked the girl beside me, who notices that her hand is being gripped tightly.

"I've been wanting to ask this, Maki-chan.."

"Yes?"

"What do you like about me?" I asked her. We have been dating for a week. And things go smoothly. Maki already drops the honorific on me. Since I told her that it'd be awkward to be called formally by my own girlfriend.

I can see a faint blush on her cheeks, before she looks away. "Wh-Why the sudden question.."

"Eeeh? It's fine right? I told you what I like about you. It's just normal for me to know about it, right?"

"..."

"Riiight~?"

Me teasing her reminds me of my senior who often teases me.

_'I'm becoming more like Nico-chan.'_

"..you..."

"Maki-chan, come again?" I asked, knowing she just murmured something. I'm getting used to it though.

"I like how you call my name." She said. I only blink, can't believe that she likes me only just from that.

I don't know that means she is simple or that I don't have many good points. Before I can give my response about that, Maki looks up.

"It resonates beautifully."

And it's my turn to blush. I look away for a moment, to hide that I'm flustered from her reasoning. It's just unexpectedly cute.

"Well, the same goes for me I guess.." I said to her. She smiles softly, "I know about that."

_I'm still surprised at how often my heart's balance being thrown off by her smile._

"Should I tell you again~?"

"Quit it.." She said, looking away from me with the pout on her face. An expected reaction.

And that's just cute of her.

.

.

* * *

**Yeeyy, it's done~ **

**I know that the request was like 3 months ago. But I don't want to make a fool of myself for not being responsible at what I've written on the summary. So.. yeah.**

**And I don't know whether I will do guests' request or not. I will make sure to do that if I could.**

**The longest one since the first chapter!**

**I know my writing style is changing but I just... don't know why.**

**Tell me your thoughts about this, alright?**

**Hope you all did enjoy this!**

**Next time, readers!**


	7. A Long Night

[Bold was unusable since I made and posted this using hand phone]

I'm on a trip and I got this.

Disclaimer : I don't own Love Live!

* * *

_Title : A long night_

_Rating : __K+_

_Genre : Romance_

.

.

Maki is on a trip with other doctors because she is one of them, and placed on a faraway city from Tokyo for 2 months. And she is now on her first night while on the ride.

* * *

On the executive bus, a certain red-head was watching outside the windows with zero focus. She didn't feel like enjoying the trip. It was already midnight and her eyes still helplessly opened. No matter how much she wanted to close her eyes, she would open it soon after that because something didn't feel right.

Looking at her coworker beside her, -who was already sleeping- Maki sighed. Must be nice to be able to sleep soundly, she thought to herself.

Looking outside once again, she focuses her eyes on the dark sky. Only a few stars could be seen. Staring at those small stars that tried their best to keep the sky bright, Maki noticed that she used to love stargazing so much. Well, she still loved to, but not as much as she was back then.

She recalled that she ever invited Honoka to have a dinner with her on a rooftop restaurant, so that they could enjoy dinner as well as enjoying the view on the sky. And how glad she was that the ginger-haired girl enjoyed herself so much. Her smile never disappeared from her face. Maki couldn't help but to smile at her too. Although at that time, it rained suddenly. They hurriedly opened the huge umbrella that used to cover the table along with the chairs from the heat on daylight. They were a bit late, since some parts of their dress had gotten wet. Honoka only laughed, saying that it was surprising and funny. Maki herself also found herself laughing lightly with her.

Who needed the romance's atmosphere? Who needed perfect moment when they had so much fun together? Their dinner itself was already perfect when both of them were together. After the rain stopped, Maki let her driver to drove Honoka home. Honoka refused, but she insisted. She didn't have any choices but to accept it, while smiling beautifully at Maki as her gratitude.

Maki unknowingly smiled while staring outside at that time. She really should've sleep rather than recalling memories like that.

While still lost on her train of thoughts, Maki felt her bag vibrated. She opened it and found a light from a certain screen.

She grabbed her phone and stared at it.

One new message

And Maki hurriedly opened it.

xx

From: Honoka

Subject: Good night

Maki-chan, how are you doing? Don't stay up too late, alright? I don't want to hear a news about a doctor passed out while doing an examination or something like that! (*｀＾´)=3

Also, please tell the other doctors to take care of theirselves too! p(^-^q)

A goodnight kiss for my beloved doctor! (* ´з`)

Have fun and good luck, dear. :D

xx

"Don't stay up too late, eh?" Maki scoffed.

She pressed Honoka's name and chose the 'Call' option.

After waiting shortly, Maki could feel that the other party had answered her call and greeted her with the cheerful voice.

"Hello, Maki-chan? What is it?"

"What is it, you asked? How could you say that when you yourself is still awake?"

Maki heard a soft giggle. "Well, because I know that you were still awake."

"How?"

"I just know, Maki-chan."

"What's that, you silly." Maki chuckled at her girlfriend's absurd answer.

"I'm not. If I were, than I'd have forgotten to remind you to sleep."

Maki felt her heart flattered at the answer. It was true that Maki was the type that hard to go to sleep when she's not tired yet. And Honoka would keep her company if that happened. Although in the end, Honoka fell asleep before her. Honoka getting used to her wellbeing made her happy. Even now.

"Then what took you so long?"

"Heheh, Umi and Kotori came over to our apartment. Small reunion, you know. And I got too excited from seeing them-"

"And you forgot about me? That kinda hurts."

"...I'm sorry Maki-chan, I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not." Maki said."

"Really?"

"Really." Another giggle could be heard by her. The sweetest one.

"I miss you." Maki suddenly said. She couldn't bear it. She wanted her to know it.

"Me too, Maki-chan."

"I want to see you."

"Me too."

Maki could feel her eyes being teary. She wasn't sleepy, and she hadn't yawned for once. And the reason was only because she was nearly crying.

"You know, I've never thought that I'd be this emotional only from not being able to see you for a short time."

"You are?" Honoka chuckled.

"I am. Comfort me, it's your fault after all."

"Ehh? Mine?" Honoka whined. But it didn't took long before she continued. "I love you, Maki-chan."

"I know that."

"That's not a proper reply, Maki-chan."

"...I love you too." Maki said while sniffing. She nearly laugh because how silly she was to be that happy from being loved.

"Now, that's my doctor!" Honoka exclaimed happily. Even when Maki knew that she wasn't by her side, she could feel her head being patted by Honoka's hand.

"Stay awake with me." Maki commanded.

"..You spolied doctor. I guess it can't be helped, huh?" Honoka replied.

"So you say, but you're the one who spoiled me." Maki retorted. That was why she always took advantages of financial things, so that Honoka at least would rely on her. And she could do something for Honoka. Because Maki is a complete fool when it comes to their relationship.

"That's because you're a cute beauty Maki-chan. I can't help it."

Maki wiped the last tears from her eyes, before smiling. "What's that? I don't get it."

Despite Honoka told her to sleep, both ended up staying up late. To release their yearning from seeing each other.

* * *

One long trip could give you inspirations, believe me.

The requests will be done eventually, don't worry.

Have a good day and thanks for reading.

See you all on next chapter!


End file.
